Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A surgical suture is a medical device that may be utilized to hold or stitch biological tissue after an injury or a surgery. For example, during manual or robotic laparoscopic surgery, a surgeon may utilize the suture for stitching damaged biological tissue to allow the biological tissue to heal. In some examples, the suture may include absorbable materials that decompose over time as the biological tissue heals. In other examples, the suture may include non-absorbable materials. In these examples, the suture may be removed after the biological tissue heals. In some examples, the suture may include natural or synthetic materials that have material characteristics suitable for suturing the biological tissue.